The Boiling Point
by Speshbun
Summary: In the Hundred Year War's aftermath, a prince turned Fire Lord has much to do. Then why is Zuko being forced to take a vacation? Why, it's the perfect opportunity for Katara to pay back a favor and help him find his mother. Can Sokka and Toph help calm Aang's worries over this new relationship of his? It won't be what you expect. Under rework.
1. Chapter 1

The Boiling Point

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ This story takes place three days after the last episode of Book 3. I had the idea for this fiction before the release of the comic books (which are fantastic), so for the purpose of this fic, they will be omitted. Please enjoy.

I do not claim to own or be a part of Nickelodeon or its affiliates or own any characters, universes, and so on, that rightfully belong to the creators of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Brian Konietzko and Brian Michael DiMartino, or the rest of the team that brought us this incredible story that we all know and love.

For Zach, my best friend.

* * *

Chapter 1: Some Things Never Change

* * *

"I hope the new Fire Lord has time to treat with a the lowly governor's daughter." The figure in the doorway teased, a smile on her tone and the sun shined behind her.

Fire Lord Zuko had a long day, the longest one since the Hundred Year War ended. Reflexively, the half-naked king in his bed rubbed his eyes to be rid of this troublesome dream. Unfortunately for him, a blink would not efface the presence of the girl at the threshold or the too-early-rising sun from out his window.

"Mai, please." Zuko groggily replied, not even sure of what he was trying to achieve with that statement. All the fire bender knew at that moment was that he sincerely needed more sleep. "The rooster-pigs haven't even..." He paused, "Made that sound that they make yet."  
At this, Mai shook her head."Didn't you know? Azula banished all of the animals in the palace. It's past dawn." The austere girl with the buns replied with a malicious glee. It was a shame that this couldn't last any longer as Mai was enjoying the sight of the most powerful ruler in the world sprawled out on his bed, his face covered with messy hair like an ordinary teenager, like how she remembered him. The numerous, red-tinted bandages Zuko sported seemed the only thing out of place in an otherwise familiar setting. Well, she had already given him some extra time to sleep in.  
"How many hours past?" Zuko slurred as he slowly rose to his feet. His fundoshi loincloth did not follow him as he looked out the bright window, instead deciding to fall uselessly to the floor around his legs.

"Were you having nightmares again?" Mai asked, her hands now covering her eyes while her cheeks warmed from the sudden show of royal parts. Zuko's back glistened with sweat, confirming her fears, marring the moment with worry while at the same time improving the view. "Oh, err, just a few hours... Maybe three, bu-"  
"Three hours!?" The shout rang out across the palace, and if a certain decree had not been made a few days ago it would have roused every sparrowkeet from its perch for miles around.  
"Zuko, your uhh..." Mai pointed a finger directly at the Fire Lord's exposed rear. Thankfully, the mirror helped the boy in finding just what his friend was pointing to, and his eyes widened in surprise. For now, immaculately woven silk sheets bunched up in hand would have to do for royal undergarments, but nothing could hide the embarrassment on the sixteenth noble Fire Lord of the glorious Fire Nation's face.

* * *

Zuko brought the raspberry torte to his mouth, chewed, and swallowed hastily.  
"Zuko, I really think you should slow down and actually- y'know- eat instead of whatever it is you're doing."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Mai." Zuko retorted, his face flecked with whipped cream and sprinkles.  
Her eyes narrowed. "I'm never ridiculous, and you've been working on this decree for eight of the past twelve hours." She had counted, and at the same time hoped that the scarred boy couldn't catch her intense worry and mistake it as babying.  
Zuko couldn't even notice her manicured finger pointing to a candle at his desk that sparked four times. Right on cue.

The Fire Lord did not move his gaze or quill from the decree he had been writing, his one hand carefully holding the sleeve of his robe so as not to smudge the ink.  
"Mai, do you want the people of the Earth Kingdom to have a kingdom again?  
"Of course I do, Zuko, but I don't want you going and rebuilding it brick-by-brick until you're so exhausted you pass out while _I'm_ sitting here bored out of my skull. " She caught herself taking a deep inhale from her outburst and mentally cursed at herself. "Can't you let Lo or Li take care of that? Aren't they your attendants or something?" She asked with genuine concern as she knelt down at his side and looked up at him.  
"They're my firebending teachers." He replied curtly.  
"What? But they're not bend-"

A pair of quick claps from the doorway caused Mai to shriek and almost fall over. Zuko, on the other hand, did nothing but put down his quill and sigh as if he had done it a hundred times before.

"The _Fire Lord_ looks hard at work. " Lo said, her smile as wide as her sister's.  
"And as proud as we both are," Li said, and in unison they continued, "Perhaps our benevolent ruler should heed his queen's advice."  
"Queen?" Mai whispered, curious as to how the unfamiliar word felt on her lips.  
Zuko rose from the chair, and made sure to keep his robe tucked neatly under his sash, lest the bandages show themselves. His muscles still ached as much as they had when the then prince had been lying on the cobblestone of the courtyard, writhing in pain as electricity surged and stung every nerve in his body.  
"I don't need a break, I don't need anyone else to do my job, and I don't need anyone else to run my country!" Zuko exclaimed, his hand balling into a fist more from the pain of standing than actual rage.  
"Then what of your servants, my lord? What of your diplomats and ambassadors relieving the Fire Nation banners from Omashu or Gaoling? What of your master of coin, of agriculture, or anyone else who humbly serves the Fire Nation? Are their services not just as essential?" Both sisters asked, taking a few steps forward into the room in unison.  
"Yes, they are." Zuko said after a pause. He never liked it when Lo or Li talked to him like that, as they did since he was a child, but they only ever provided sagely advice and wisdom for him, just at the most inopportune times.  
"And do they not also take vacations?" They asked.  
"Yes. Wait." Zuko's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Please don't tell me you're taking us to Ember Island again."  
Their intelligent eyes flicked to each other. "Well, no-"  
The teenagers deeply sighed with relief.  
"But you are taking a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_ : Hey, everyone! I apologize for the change in line spacing, as well as the lateness on the update. I swear it won't happen again. Probably. Let me know if you guys prefer it this way or the way back in chapter one. I wish I could work with Fanfiction's Doc Manager as opposed to against it most of the time. Either way, please let me know if you guys have any criticism or perhaps something you'd like to see in a future chapter, as this very much is a writing-as-I'm-going sort of thing. Lastly, future chapters WILL be longer. Thank you for listening, and please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Grapes

* * *

"Why did it have to be Appa? Why couldn't it be me?"

"Probably because if Katara were riding you, she wouldn't get very far." Toph replied from the other side of the opulent bedroom while Sokka giggled at the joke hidden between her words.

Three days it has been since Aang and his friends deposed Fire Lord Ozai and saved the four nations from a smoldering fate. Three days of celebration and rhetoric in equal measure followed them, until finally they were given a little time to themselves. The Fire Nation Palace surrounded them and provided anything they wished, but Aang could never wish for more than what he found in the waning twilight of the Hundred Year War, Katara and her arms around him. Unfortunately for the young Avatar, the time the two of them spent together was encountering more and more interruptions.

It was only mere moments ago that Katara made yet another trip to the royal palace alone. Politely, the girl asked to bring Appa, though for whatever reason, Aang did not know. In the back of his mind brewed contemptible thoughts that seemed more and more possible the longer he dwelt on them.

 _Maybe she's doing it so I can't reach her as quickly. Maybe she doesn't want me intruding on an intimate moment. No. She wouldn't do that. She loves me, right?_

Aang sunk deeper into his incredibly uncomfortable lounging chair in his bedroom inside of the royal palace, massaging his temples. The earthbender simply shrugged, like this whole situation was perfectly normal. It wasn't. It was his twelfth time attempting to find a comfortable position on the damn thing. Why there was so much emphasis on beauty and comfort, and that the Fire Nation was still incapable of making a proper piece of wood to plant your butt on, Aang had no idea.

The room smelled heavily of incense that stung his nostrils, but the two teenagers in the room seemed to pay it no mind. In fact, they seemed to accept the opulence of silk finery, gold accents, rooms with no other purpose than to look good, and servants waiting hand and foot to be quite accommodating.

To Aang- it was a nuisance. He didn't want to be treated like a celebrity, puffed and powdered wherever he went so he could make a good appearance or lay about waiting to sponsor imperial decrees on toilets covered in fur. The Avatar wanted to see his girlfriend. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I mean, ish not like she's very far." Toph Beifong said with a mouthful of grapes that were being continually fed to her by one of her dozen of attendants.

"Just across the courtyard, Master Aang." A formally dressed Sokka nodded, a little in agreement to his friend's comment, and a little to himself as he looked at his reflection in the enormous mirror of the royal chamber. "She won't be gone for long, buddy." He added, picking his teeth.

"That's a great look for you, Sokka."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." The Water Tribesman sighed, fixing his bowtie and ignoring the (by the length of the sigh) bothersome earthbender.

"Come on, that's the first one today!" Toph's outburst caused a nail file to fly in the air, making Aang cringe at the thought of dirtying such a clean room.

"Guys, I thought you were-"

"Yeah, and I hope it's the last!"

"Oh, so just because _you're_ the comedian it means I can't crack a joke once in awhile?"

"Toph, didn't you-" Aang said, attempting to speak over the rising argument.

"You certainly can try, but I'd leave it to the professionals."

"'Professional' my-!"

"Guys!"

The grape-covered room fell silent, the picture before Aang a tableau of Toph and Sokka inches away from tearing each other apart with an aghast cadre of servants surrounding them. All eyes were on the Avatar, who understandably was the most upset one there. Why, Aang thought, in his three days here, did he always insist on having his friends visit his room and not the other way around?

"I brought you both here to help me, you know, with Katara?"

"Oh, right." Both of them replied after giving a quick look of embarrassment to the other.

"So, what should I do?" Desperation riddled his face as he looked cluelessly to the two smartest people he knew.

Etiquette schooling seemed to kick in as Toph made a single, unassuming hand motion towards the door which was followed by every attendant politely bowing their heads and leaving. "Be patient." She said, again with a shrug that seemed as a precaution in case her advice seemed at all sincere. Aang came to know it simply wasn't her style. "She'll appreciate your maturity."

"Uhh, are you joking? That's the opposite of what he's got to do!"

Sokka grabbed his suit and threw it off with a flourish, the garment slowly landing on the still lounging Toph. Before Aang could react, Sokka was there, his arms around him in a brotherly half embrace. As the double doors were still closing, the dark-skinned boy pointed across the courtyard towards the palace proper.

"You've got to go out there and show her you're committed, that you mean business! Track her down and tell her just how she's making you feel, and then, when she least suspects it, wrap her up in a tigerseal leather sack and-"

"You're going to wrap me up in what?" A familiar, feminine voice came from the doorway before it could even close. Katara of the Water Tribe casually strode into the room, as if on cue, her hair "loopies" tied neatly into her bun, and her crimson robe striking in the summer sun.

"Oh, nothing." Sokka laughed nervously, hiding behind Aang. "Yet."

"Nice going, Sokka, master of romance."

"Ah, whatever." The boy sighed, taking a grape and tossing it to Toph, who ate it loudly, relishing in her victory.

"Aang, what's this about romance?"

"Well!" Sokka interrupted hastily as he grabbed Toph's arm and lead her out. "Time for us to go."

"Hey, what's the big deal?! I was eating those!" Toph cried, making grabby-hands at the bowl of grapes.

"You've still got a lot to learn about romance, Toph. Come on, I'll make us breakfast."

* * *

"Aang, I was gone for four minutes."

"I know, I know, it's just that- well- you know this isn't exactly the most comforting place, and having you hang around Zuko so much…" Aang eyed the crimson peak of the royal palace from outside of the window, which Katara quickly covered up before locking the doors.

"He is the new Fire Lord. And you've been doing so much as well! I learned a lot when I was with Council of Five in Ba Sing Se, and I thought that I'd help out our friend with the most daunting task he's faced since getting shot by lightning."

"You keep bringing that up, like you owe him." Aang rolled his eyes as he imagined a slightly singed Zuko with his hair on fire.

"I saw what Azula did to you, remember?"

Aang didn't reply. His goofy mental image turned green and dim as he pictured himself elevated high in the air, eyes glowing under the crystal caverns of Ba Sing Se. He imagined it from Katara's perspective, but as the bolt of lightning escaped Azula's fingers and arced towards him, his thoughts were broken. Soft lips pressed against his, his eyes opening to see hers shut tight. They stayed there for a time, holding each other, before they continued.

"You know I didn't mean that, Katara."

"I know. Even though he saved me, what I owe him pales in comparison to what I owe you." She shrugged and held Aang tight. He smiled deeply, knowing what she was going to say next.

"But I can help, so I have to."

Aang nodded.

"And besides, Mai was there."

Mai! Of course. Aang had forgotten all about her and Zuko's relationship. The idea of Zuko actually with someone, let alone someone that was even more sour than he could be, was a constant source of bewilderment, and satisfaction that the handsome teenager wouldn't have his eyes on a certain master waterbender. Finally, some positive thoughts. "So, what did he say?"

" _I_ said that I wanted to help him to find his mother."

"..."

Monkey feathers.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about the incredible delay on that. I hope it won't happen again, as I very much enjoy putting out these chapters for you guys. Anyways, please enjoy, and if anyone would like to perhaps help me preread or edit upcoming chapters, just send me a message or something. I'm not really sure how works. As always. thank you, and enjoy! Also sorry if the formatting is weird again, I seriously am not used to publishing yet, but I'm working on it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Sweetie

* * *

 _Four Minutes Earlier._  
 _Zuko's Bedchamber_

* * *

"Uhh…" Zuko breathed in, suddenly not wanting to continue anything he might have said. It was the third time he'd done so since the water bender before him asked her question, Where is she?

"You said you spoke to your father and he was able to give you some information."

"I know what I said, and it's not that-"

"Then what is it? Why the apprehension? Don't you want help?"

With his hands smoothing his eyebrows from frustration, Zuko breathed a shaky sigh. "First, I don't need your help, and second- it's just-" He almost fell onto his gilded armchair as his energy suddenly drained, and Katara wondered what would have happened were they having this conversation just a few steps to the left. She had been standing to match him, but now seeing him in such a state of defeat, confusion and sadness riddling his face, Katara knelt down and held her hand out to him. Even she hesitated for a moment, wanting desperately to help, and so decided not to simply rest it on the unoccupied armrest, but on his hand atop the one that was.

"Zuko." Serene eyes met an unrequited gaze with Zuko's, who were still closed tightly as his eyebrow rubbing went to full-on eye rubbing. Thankfully, it was as if the boy sensed her want to help at any cost, and he finally looked back at her. Again, it was the first time in a while.

"I'm still not used to talking about it. The few times I have were out of necessity with people I've known for years."

Katara nodded and stayed silent. She knew Zuko wished she hadn't. It meant she wanted him to continue, that she knew there was so much more he could say though he obviously didn't want to.

"I haven't even told Mai that I've been seeing him."

"Your father?" Katara's voice was quiet, and it made Zuko realize that he too was speaking in such hushed tones, like how he used to speak whenever in the harsh presence of his mother's husband.

He nodded.

"Then you'll just have to tell her. No matter what you say, it's obviously eating you up going behind her like this."

Zuko did not recoil as he once would when anyone came to speak of him possessing any guilt over his actions. Instead, he simply nodded again.

"You'll need to get these things off your chest and out in the open before we head off."

"What? Head-" Zuko stopped, his mouth still open in half-forming the second word in his sentence. He stopped and looked at Katara, his friend, her arms crossed with a look in her eye that spoke opposition, as if anything he were to say would be deflected like so much fire against a rising tide. As a smile stretched across his lips, Zuko relaxed, and the hand that had been constantly assuaging his worried features gently wrapped around Katara's fingers and both were lifted to their feet. "I'll tell Mai."

"And _I'll_ tell Aang."

"Oh, and I should probably tell the high council. Forgot I had one of those."

* * *

 _Four Minutes Later, a.k.a. The Present  
_ _Aang's Room_

* * *

"You said WHAT!?"

"Aang, please, it's the only fair thing to do."

"Alright, so you think it's okay to just leave your boyfriend for a few weeks and-"

"A few days." Katara interrupted, rolled her eyes, and prepared for what was going to come next.

"...Go gallivanting with Zuko, exploring dangerous places unknown!?"

She was used to this sort of behavior from Aang at this point. The stress and danger of, well, saving the world, really can take its toll on a soul. On top of that, having your first girlfriend sometimes seemed about as dangerous.

"It's just the Earth Kingdom, Aang. They're neighboring countries." Katara sighed and shook her head seeing the hurt on her boyfriend's face. "I want you to come, I do, but we both know how much there is for you to do here, and this is something Zuko has to do." The Water Tribeswoman kept her voice calm as she approached Aang and placed her hands on his chest, feeling it heave with every one of his breaths. She knew where her boyfriend was coming from, but Katara also knew she had made the mistake before of assuming to know how boys think.

Aang quickly reciprocated Katara's gesture in a hug, as he often did, because Katara liked to think that he knew that she cared about him more than anyone, and that it wasn't before careful consideration that this mission was undertaken. "What did Mai say? Was she okay with this?"

Katara hesitated for a second, "She was completely on board, but has to stay behind to take care of her little brother." She wasn't proud of lying to Aang. It hurt every time, telling him little white lies to make him feel better. It wasn't something she did often, but ever since the war had ended, he hadn't been sleeping and was almost as paranoid as the days before the Black Sun Invasion. And besides, who hasn't told their significant other that _oh these sea prunes taste very traditional_ or _Aang, I absolutely love this headdress thing_ to spare their feelings. And believe that a fifteen year old has some feelings that need sparing.

"What about Zuko's duties?" He asked. A snicker came from outside, causing the two to look around for a second before they returned to each other.

"Well, the new Fire Lord-"

"That sounds really weird, you know that, right?"

"Fire Lord? Yeah, it certainly does."

"Okay, continue."

"Thank you. Actually, it was at the request of his firebending teachers, Lo and Li, that, Zuko go on a vacation. Naturally, he's going to pretend to do so in order to look for his mother. His leads will take us to several Earth Kingdom cities where we'll look for her, and at the same time make sure that the reclamation of their homeland is secured by yours truly, a representative of the Water Tribe, and Fire Lord Zuko."

"Oh, I get it, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe. United."

"See! It's not like we're just going to-"

"Fire Lord Zuko sounds seriously weird, though."

"I know, honey, don't get distracted." To which Aang nodded and resumed his seat, pulling Katara in with him nestled on his lap. This way Katara knew she couldn't see the red on his cheeks that bloomed whenever she called him names, a classic trick.

"Did the Fire-Nation-leader-guys say it was okay for him to go?"

"Aang, he's the Fire Lord."

"Oh yeah. But where did he get these leads from? Why hasn't he pursued them already?"

Katara looked around and made sure no one was listening, but after hearing only silence, she cupped her hand around Aang's ear.

"Zuko spoke with Ozai." The "O" word made Aang's eyebrows shoot up. "And he told Zuko some things."

"Please, I've heard enough." He grimaced.

"Alright, sweetie." She could see his face redden deeper even from the cursory comment. It made her prospect of receiving Aang's blessing just a little bit closer. "But Zuko believes she's somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, a place called Garsai."

* * *

"Garsai."

"Hm? Toph, what is it? I've never heard of that place."

"I have."

The earthbender's heart thundered in her chest. Cold sweat about her cheeks cooled her crimson countenance, but to no avail. She couldn't listen anymore, the rush of blood in her ears deafening.

If Sokka kept making it a habit of pressing so closely against her, she would lose her mind.

"Toph."

 _Seriously, the shower and now this? Sokka, please._

"Toph! I said what's the deal with Garsai?"

"Oh, what?" She replied, stunned.

"What. Happened. To Garsai?" Sokka asked, kneeling down and looking her in the eyes for a response. Toph cursed mentally now that he wasn't pressed against her back, the two of them crouched around the corner intently listening to their friends from below the window's perch. At least he was still holding her, his calloused hands clutching her thin arms.

"Oh, uh, it blew up." Toph wasn't thinking as she spoke, her thoughts strangely (but not regrettably) bringing her mind back to Sokka's bedside, his arm in a splint as she watched him.. Why did she have to turn into this other person when she was around him? This had never happened before the war ended. Once again, Toph trailed off into her own thoughts, oblivious to Sokka's completely open-mouthed look of shock.

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

"Why? What if Zuko's mom is there?"

"But you just said-" A lightning fast finger pressed against Sokka's lips. Toph's eyes suddenly widened, and her body tensed underneath her friend's grip.

"They're moving. Get down!"

The double doors looking out into the courtyard of the royal palace opened, obscuring the blind earthbender and the dark-skinned Water Tribesmen from the couple that had just stepped out. It took no more than an instant for a few fingers to curl, an extension of Toph's earthbending that flipped two person-sized sections of the wall, one for her and one for him, forcing both of them to spill inside.

"Oof!" The boy's cheek sliding across the polished floor squeaked until his head was stopped by Toph's foot. She was already above him, and effortlessly lifted Sokka to his feet by his wolf tail.

"The Fire Nation destroyed Garsai years ago when they opened up the side of a volcano the village rested against. The lava and the heat consumed everything."

"Whoa."

Toph found it difficult to avoid Sokka's gaze as he looked at her longingly. She could do this, she knew she could. Just a few more sentences.

"Wait. So then why would anyone be there?"

Toph rubbed her neck, looking for a way to end the conversation. "Umm. The Fire Nation built over the rubble and the lava rock. I bet there are plenty of people steaming mad over there right about now." Toph joked, surely an odd thing to do in the middle of such a grim conversation, but it was the only thing she could do to keep her head which was still being plagued with images of a half-naked, injured Sokka. Oh, and she punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" Sokka exclaimed, holding himself, "Jeez, sounds like Katara and Zuko have their work cut out for them."

"You think Twinkle Toes is gonna be okay? You saw how red he got when he told us about kissing Katara. I don't know if that goofy kid's going to last those few days without her." Toph asked, looking away to make sure Sokka couldn't see her face.

To someone from the Water Tribe, holding hands is a common practice between all sexes and age groups. It creates a physical connection for emphasizing what's being said or protecting those around from getting lost in potentially lethal snowstorms, to name a few examples. In Earth Kingdom nobility, it is limited to wedded couples, and even then is usually reserved for dances at formal parties.

Even with her heightened senses, Toph had no idea of what Sokka was trying to do as he approached her before it was too late, and in front of her rose the two's joined hands.

"As long as Aang's got us, we'll help him out. It's the least we can do."

The blind earthbender wished someone would barge into the room at that very moment and interrupt them. Toph smiled a dopey smile on her blushing face. It _would_ make a lot of vibrations and give her a better look at Sokka at the same time. "Yeah. He's got us."

"Hey, Toph."

"What?"

"What's wrong with your face?"

* * *

Somewhere from outside, a hand pulled back from knocking on the Avatar's door, frightened by the sound of shifting rock followed by a howl of pain. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open, almost knocking the handmaiden off her feet. A small girl with grey eyes that the attendant had never seen before stepped out, her expression stone, and the room behind hazy with dirt.

"Yeah, it's ready for you now." The Earth Kingdom girl said as she smiled and walked away.


End file.
